


Go the Distance

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Keith is thicc, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, One Shot, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sharing a Bed, Texan Keith (Voltron), lance is pretty, they're an unfairly gorgeous power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is a sprinter, Lance runs long distance. Despite not competing against each other directly and despite the fact that they're training to bring glory to the same high school track team, the two end up becoming rivals who are wholeheartedly committed to victory. Along the way, however, they find themselves awfully sidetracked by the other's inspiring legs--er, skills. Much fluff and smut and no angst.





	Go the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 349 years since I ran track and cross-country, so I apologize for any improper terminology. Also this may be the most explicit thing I've written??? I usually just kinda trail off then *cue the written version of a clip of fluttering curtains*

God, Keith thought to himself. Was it legal to even own shorts like that? Surely there was a law somewhere out there, and if not there surely ought to be: if you have legs going for miles such as Lance Pérez's, you’re not allowed to wear such heavenly yet sinfully small shorts within seeing distance of one Keith Kogane. He was red in the face and panting heavily, though not simply because of Lance and his damn, shaven legs—he wasn’t _that_ hopeless, despite what his brother Shiro often told him.

“Keith,” his brother and coach jogged toward him. “You alright?” Keith had cut his sprint pretty short—he blamed his frail, gay heart.

“Tired,” he supplied.

“Clearly,” Shiro smiled. “I guess my workout this morning was pretty killer.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Or,” he continued. “Could it be performance anxiety?” He smirked as Keith glared. “Allura apologizes, but they just _had_ to move long distance practice up an hour. I know you’re not used to so many people being around during practice and all.”

“Shiro,” he whined.

“And your favorite distance runner is here, too, isn’t he?” he smiled innocently.

“Shut up!”

“What was his name again? The cross country star… it was something unique. Gee, I really should remember it with how often you bring him up,” he hummed.

“Are you trying to kill me here?”

“Now why would I do that to my cutest brother and best sprinter right before Regionals? That’d be ridiculous!”

“Lance!” he hissed.

“That’s right! That’s his name! Thank—“

“No, shut the hell up! He’s walking over here!” Keith straightened up, smoothing his messy hair as best he could.

He’d never actually talked to Lance, despite them being on the same team. Lance hung out more with the cross-country people, only deigning himself to talk to the track and field people when absolutely necessary. Lance was loud, and Keith was the opposite. Lance made friends easily even though he’d only transferred to their high school at the beginning of their senior year whereas Keith who’d been in the same small town since birth could only count his close friends on one hand.

Oh God, those legs! They were getting closer, and—shit. He chanced a glance upwards and saw the arms, free from any coverings thanks to a generously cut t-shirt—how did he make the frumpy clothes they were given for practice look so damn good?

“Coach!” Lance waved when he got close enough to speak.

“Hello, Lance,” Shiro nodded. “Can I help you with something?”

“Allura wants to know when you’ll be off the track. We need it for 32s practice. You can still sprint on it or whatever, but just let people know not to hit us, please,” he laughed, an open-mouthed laugh that showed off his pearly white teeth, sparkling in the sun. Keith’s heart rate had apparently just gone down for nothing—he melted at the sight.

“Ah, sorry. We’re actually about to set up for hurdles, so maybe another half hour?”

“No worries! It is your time slot, after all. We can still jog in the hills till you’re done. We’re on a break right now, do you need any help with setting up?”

Shiro shrugged. “I don’t want to infringe on your rest. I was going to make Keith do it anyway since he’s apparently unable to run today.”

“Hey—“ he began, only to be interrupted by another of Lance’s dazzling laughs. He cleared his throat.

“You ready for Regionals yet, mullet?” he smirked. “I fully intend on bringing us gold—you shoulda seen me at morning practice today!”

Keith had in fact seen Lance at morning practice that day, as well as all the other days. He’d wished he’d been able to stick around the track for a bit longer in order to watch Lance glide over the track, but Shiro had pushed him toward the weight room for a quick workout instead.

“Of course I’m ready,” he frowned. “In case you forgot, I set a school record for the 200 at our last meet, and I’m only getting faster.” Ah, so, a minor correction: _technically_ , the pair had spoken before, but it was only ever shallow challenges and posturing.

Lance’s laugh was more biting than the last two. “Oh? Well, we’ll see who brings home the trophy, won’t we? I’m well on my way to setting a _state_ record, so ha!”

Keith of course knew this and was quite impressed by the fact. “So? It’s not as if GT is looking for cross country runners, or even long distance track runners. They need sprinters.”

Lance glared. Another interesting aspect of their relationship: they were both seniors and competing for the same athletic scholarship offered by the highly-renowned, local university Garrison Tech. Though their high school was small, they produced many exemplary athletes and scholars. Most students ended up going to GT, but only one athlete from their school per year received a full ride. Historically, the athlete could be picked from any sports team, but ever since Shiro, Allura, and Coran became coaches for the cross-country and track & field programs four years prior, GT had exclusively selected runners or field athletes, as the programs were steadily rising in ranking within the state.

It was true that GT already had a number of world class long distance runners on both their cross-country and track teams. While Lance was great in his own right and had helped earn gold during the cross-country season in the fall, he’d failed to be noticed by them; this was his last chance, then, and he’d have to set some kind of record to even be considered for the scholarship.

“Whatever,” Lance crossed his arms. “I’d still kick your ass in a race any day, Kogane. Don’t you forget it.”

“Guys, guys,” Shiro warned. “There’s no time for bickering or needless racing—we don’t need any injuries so close to Regionals, otherwise none of you will get the scholarship. Lance, we’ll take care of the hurdles; go ahead and get back to Allura before she gets mad at me for stealing you away.”

He smiled at Shiro. “You got it, coach!” Before turning to leave, he stuck his tongue out at Keith. As he jogged away, Keith was mesmerized by the shiny, blue fabric that clung to and barely covered his ass.

“Keith,” Shiro said. “Stop being so gay.”

“I can’t!” he yelled, gesturing in Lance’s general direction with a frown. “I mean, look at him!”

Shiro sighed. “You know, if you really do like him, maybe you shouldn’t egg him on so much.”

“He’s the one who starts it! I never asked for this weird ‘rivalry’ thing!”

“You’re perfectly capable of ending it.”

“I wouldn’t even know what to talk to him about, anyway. Bickering is easier.”

“You’re both nationally ranked high school athletes living in a small town in Texas. I’m sure you can find some common ground. Plus, he’s friends with Pidge and Hunk, isn’t he? You’re friends with them, too, so odds are, you’d probably be friends with Lance if you just stopped fighting.”

“I can’t imagine that. He’s so popular, and I’m… me.”

Shiro placed a heavy hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith, I love you, but you’re stupid sometimes. Allura raves about Lance—he’s a good kid. And, he’s weird, too, if that’s what you’re worried about. Everyone’s weird.”

“I’m not weird!”

Shiro stared blankly. Keith frowned.

“Mothman is not weird!”

 

* * *

 

“Allura!” Lance whined on returning to his coach. “They’re both so hot!”

“Eyes off of Shrio, he’s too old for you. Plus I called dibs ages ago,” she smiled. “Now, what’s the crisis?”

“I don’t know how to talk to Keith without fighting!”

She patted his head gently. “It’s alright to be socially inept, dear.”

“You know I’m fine with everyone else!”

“’Fine’ is a relative term, I suppose.”

“God, did you see him today? He usually only ever wears leggings which, obviously, are sexy as hell… but those _shorts_!”

“It’s been awfully warm, can you blame him?”

“I’ve never seen a boy so thick!”

“Is this the one spelled with two c’s?”

“Of course! T-H-I-C-C!” He groaned. “I want him to crush my head with those milky thighs.”

“Too much information, Lance.”

“I want to lick every last inch of his greasy mullet.”

She raised a brow. “Are you aware of how weird you’re sounding?”

He shook his head. “It’s not weird at all. Ugh, but he reminded me about that damn scholarship thing, and now I’m just annoyed!”

“Are you still worried about that?” she tutted. “Don’t you fret Lance, I’ll help you get that scholarship if it’s the last thing I do! Once GT sees the future Olympian that rests within you, they’d be foolish not to offer it to you!”

He smiled softly. “You really think I could go that far?”

“Of course! In a matter of years, you’ll be bringing glory to our fine country.”

“Neither of us are even US citizens,” he laughed.

“Regardless!” she gently slapped his cheek two times. “Now, enough dawdling. It’s time for hill sprints!”

He groaned.

 

* * *

 

“So, we’ll all be doubling up on beds because we’re broke, so no complaints. There’ll be four people per room, and each room has two queen beds and a couch that can pull out into a bed. One room only has one bed, so only two people will be in that one,” Shiro stood in front of the team in the hotel lobby, a packet of room cards in his hand.

He wouldn’t have, Keith thought. Shiro was a meddler, sure, but he wouldn’t go so far as to—his eyes caught Allura’s; she turned to the side, a smirk on her face.

He clenched a fist. That jerk! Shiro must have been seduced by Allura into this, he was sure of it. Lance was next to him, watching him with a curious stare.

“…finally,” Shiro continued. “Lance and Keith, you two will be in the last room by yourselves. Play nice.”

Lance rushed forward to scoop up their keys. “Sweet! I have a lot of products, Keith, and judging by the size of your pores, I’m guessing that you don’t. So, dibs on the counter!”

“What’s wrong with my pores?” Keith grumbled as he followed behind Lance, collecting both their bags without complaint.

Lance chattered all the way on their trip to their room, but Keith was admittedly a bit distracted by his outfit: leggings and an oversized sweater? Really? He hoped his blush wasn’t as prominent as it felt.

Lance paused before unlocking their door. “Dude, you alright?” He turned to gauge Keith’s reaction.

He snapped his head up, a mistake: Lance’s eyes were just as pretty as the rest of him—it really was too unfair. “Huh?” he asked.

“You’ve been quiet.”

He shrugged. “I’m a quiet guy.”

“I didn’t even get a rise out of you with the mullet jokes! That always works!” he whined.

“I was a bit… distracted,” he confessed.

Lance nodded. “I figured.”

“Wait. What? How?” he sputtered, face paling.

“Dude, calm down,” he laughed. He stuck the card into its slot till a click sounded. Removing the key, he opened the door. “We’re all nervous. I couldn’t stop talking on the bus—that’s my tell, when I can’t shut up.”

Keith blinked. He followed after Lance blindly.

“It’s nice to know that even the perfect prodigy gets nervous,” Lance smiled, though his tone was bitter. “Guess you’re not above the rest of us after all.” Keith set down their bags and slumped onto a hard armchair.

“Perfect? Me?

Lance turned to him. “Of course. You know, at all of our meets, I’ve never once seen you have an off day. You’re always so… laser focused. It’s kinda creepy, to be honest.”

“I…” he began. “Do you think I think I’m above you guys?”

He shrugged. “Well, you never really talk to any of us, only to Coach.”

“I’m not one for talking. And Shiro’s my brother.”

“Not even at team dinners? I mean, I know we fight a lot, but we’re still working toward the same goal, aren’t we? And, I’ve never even seen you at a party with our other classmates.”

“I don’t really like parties. Or the dinners. They’re… they’re too loud. I prefer being by myself. But—it’s not because I don’t like you guys!”

Lance hummed. “What side of the bed do you want?”

“Huh?”

“I want the one by the window.”

“Oh, um, sure. Go for it.”

“I’m gonna take a shower real quick; that bus ride was gross.”

“Right, go ahead.”

“Wanna go to the pool tonight?”

“We’re not supposed to swim…”

“It’s a hotel pool,” he laughed. “Not like I’ll be doing laps. Come on, you afraid of mean, old Shiro? Like we’d get in trouble the night before a race.”

“Um…”

“Just think about it? After my shower I’m going to Allura’s yoga thing. So you’ll have an hour to decide.”

“Yoga thing?”

“She announced it on the bus?” he prompted. Keith shrugged. “You really aren’t too good at listening, are you?”

“I had my headphones in.”

Lance laughed. “Well, afterwards, we should go to the pool. How often do you get to spend time in a hot tub?”

 

* * *

 

It had completely slipped Keith’s mind that he hated hot tubs. He didn’t like water in the first place, he couldn’t even tolerate baths. Yet, there he was, face to face with Lance who was, once again, rambling about a previous party escapade.

“I was super drunk, so I don’t remember everything, but I think I made out with Hunk for like, thirty seconds?” He laughed. “Hey,” he said, brightening. “You’re friends with Hunk aren’t you?”

Keith nodded, still caught up in Lance’s story. He’d made out with a guy? Everyone and their mom (especially their moms) knew that Lance flirted with any girl he came across—he’d even tried with Allura during the fall—but did he like guys too? Sure, he’d been drunk, but he wasn’t rushing to defend himself.

“…but Hunk is, like, super straight. Not that I’m into him like that, or anything, but it’s a shame when straighties do that. Well, I guess you wouldn’t understand.”

“Understand what?”

Lance tensed. “Oh! You’re actually listening. You tend to zone out a lot,” he chuckled.

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

They were silent, the only sounds in the room the steady bubbling of the jest in the tub.

“So…” Keith began. “Hunk?”

“Yup.”

“And what would I not understand?”

“Oh, um,” he flushed. “Well, sometimes guys only, like, flirt or makeout with other guys when they’re drunk. Kinda sucks if one of them actually likes guys but the other doesn’t.”

Keith nodded. “Why wouldn’t I understand that?”

Lance waved vaguely toward him. “Well, I mean… I just assumed…”

“You think I’m straight?” he raised a brow.

“Most people are.”

Keith chuckled. Then laughed, loud and deep. It had been a while since he’d felt so amused. Eventually, he noticed that Lance looked upset, so he tried to reign it in.

“Sorry,” he said through a residual chuckle. “I’ve never really hidden it, but I’m gay.”

“Oh,” Lance said simply.

“Possibly the gayest, according to Shiro.”

“I had no idea.”

“And you are, too?”

He shook his head. “Bi. Well, pan, if we’re being technical.”

“Cool,” he said, and he meant it. There weren’t a lot of out people at their school, and he regretted having been so hostile toward Lance for the whole year.

“So… you got a boyfriend or anything?” Lance asked.

“No, I’ve never really dated,” he replied.

“Me either,” Lance said. “With our schedules, it’d be impossible!”

Keith chuckled. “Unless you were with someone on the team, or something.” He flushed—why would he say that out loud?

Lance looked away, shifting on his side of the bench. “Right, and that would be weird.”

Keith couldn’t tell if his flush was from the water or the conversation. He frowned. “I don’t think it would be weird. I mean, there have been straight couples on the team in the past. Plus, our coaches are practically dating.”

Lance laughed. “Oh thank God you know about that too! Does Shiro know that all he has to do is ask Allura out and she’ll say yes?

“I don’t think he does. Idiot.”

“They’re both silly. They’ve been pining for ages but haven’t actually done anything about it!”

Keith suddenly became very interested in the wrinkles forming at his fingertips. “Yeah, that’d be silly.” He looked up when he heard the water splashing only to see Lance much closer to him than he’d been before. “Lance—“ his breath hitched.

“It’s a shame you’ve been so mean to me all this time,” he inched closer.

“I didn’t mean—“

“We could’ve been friends so much earlier!” Another inch.

“I’m sor—“

“So you’re not seeing anyone then?” Keith shook his head. “No crushes? Does the great Keith Kogane even get those?”

“Of course I get crushes!”

“And then… what do you do when you like someone, Keith?” he smiled playfully, slipping closer. Keith nearly choked when he felt fingers on his knee. “Are you like an elementary school bully to them, pulling pigtails and calling them names?”

“I… uh…”

“Are you the type to run? I’d guess you meet anything head on, right?”

He swallowed audibly and gave a weak nod. “What about you?” he asked, praising the heavens that it came out clearly.

“Depends,” he smiled. “I don’t flirt with a lot of guys—not trying to get my ass beat, you know.” Keith nodded. “But, I’ve been known to tease, too. Then I try to spend some time alone with them if I can. Intimacy is key.”

“Like in a hot tub.” He turned slightly to face Lance.

Lance leaned in. “Precisely.”

“Do you know how dirty hotel hot tubs are?” Keith asked. Feeling emboldened, he placed his own hand on Lance’s hip—did he imagine the shudder, or was it real?

Lance chuckled. “Nothing wrong with dirty, Keith.”

With a loud splash, Lance repositioned himself on Keith’s lap. Both were clearly growing aroused, and Keith groaned at the sudden contact.

“You’re so sexy,” Lance breathed. “Can I kiss you?”

Keith’s response was to lean up and kiss Lance his own damn self. With a pleased hum, Lance pushed back with vigor, tangling his fingers in the mullet he mocked and desired every day.

Keith opened his mouth in a moan and Lance was quick to take advantage of the situation, licking at his teeth and tongue lewdly. Thankfully, Keith was aware of himself enough to turn his attention to the god-like appendages that had consumed his thoughts for months. His hands slid from Lance’s taut back, past his ass without even a quick grope, then roamed up and down Lance’s thighs.

“Your legs are a crime,” he groaned. Lance chuckled.

In another quick move, Lance switched them so that he was sitting on the stone bench while Keith was uncomfortably propped up in his lap. Not breaking the kiss, Lance proceeded to perform his own exploration of Keith’s legs, deftly rubbing and massaging the muscles.

“They feel even better than they look,” he chuckled.

“So you’ve been looking?” Keith smirked.

He hummed, pulling away to stare up at Keith. “How could I not?”

Keith moved to reclaim his lips, but Lance dodged it.

“Something wrong?” he asked.

“You’ve reminded me that this water’s kinda gross. And, it’s horrible for my skin. Mind if we dry off and take this somewhere else?”

Keith froze—were they actually going to hook up? They’d just barely started speaking that day, and they couldn’t honestly say that they knew each other well.

Lance slipped damp hands over Keith’s jaw, grabbing his attention. “Hey,” he smoothed his thumb over Keith’s cheekbone. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Keith nodded. “Alright. Let’s… let’s go to the room.” Standing a bit uneasily, he slipped out of the pool. Lance followed suit, both of them looking like wet dogs in the tense, awkward air. As if to reassure him, Lance took Keith’s hand in his own and placed a sweet kiss to its back.

At the sound of the door opening, the pair shot apart, both grabbing at their towels and trying to look nonchalant.

“Lance!” Allura yelled. “I specifically told you no water!”

“I wasn’t swimming!” he insisted. “Just hot tubbing!”

Beside Allura, of course, was Shiro, who was shaking his head at the two. “Shiro…” Keith paled. “Er, hello.”

He did not look impressed. He sighed loudly. “Whatever, I don’t care. You two need to dry off and get to sleep.”

“Yes sir!” Lance squeaked. With their towels wrapped around them, they shuffled past their coaches and made their way to the elevator. One silent trip later, they were back in the room.

Lance cleared his throat. “I’m gonna wash this water off real quick.”

“Alright.”

Before going to the bathroom, Lance kissed Keith’s forehead and smiled. Keith attempted to return the smile, though he knew his probably looked more like a grimace.

While Lance rinsed off, Keith finished drying himself. He knew he’d want to jump in the shower for a minute or two as well, so he simply removed his wet shorts and kept his towel wrapped around his waist while he waited on the bed. Both his pulse and thoughts were racing, and he couldn’t get a hold on any one musing; all he understood were general vibes of confusion and want.

He wasn’t given much time to attempt to better articulate his feelings, however, as Lance returned to the room only minutes later. Without a word, Keith slipped into the still-steamy room. In the spray of the shower, he rubbed his body with the provided bar soap—unopened, of course, as Lance wouldn’t be caught dead using an inferior product—and washed his hair, filling the room with the scent of “Cucumber Song”, whatever the hell that was.  He gave his blurred reflection a quick pep talk before opening the door.

Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed and stuck out a hand when he saw Keith. Keith walked toward him and accepted it, tensing at the sharp tug that brought him closer to Lance. He was left standing between Lance’s legs in only his towel, while Lance had apparently dressed himself in boxers during Keith’s shower—unfair, in Keith’s opinion.

Keith made the next move, pushing Lance so he fell backward onto the bed. He hovered over him for a moment, taking in the view he’d fantasized about more times than he could count.

“Wait a sec,” he said, forcing himself off the bed. The leaking bathroom light wasn’t the most flattering, so he shut it off before heading to the curtains and drawing them open. It was a cloudy night, but the parking lot lights floors below them provided just the right amount of light for their business.

He returned to find that Lance had settled himself further back against the pillows. Keith climbed onto the bed and crawled slowly toward his teammate.

When he was close enough to touch, Lance did just that, pulling Keith into a simple kiss. Keith appreciated the slowed pace, as he’d never gone beyond kissing with anyone; he feared that he would be out of his element for the remainder of the night. Still, with Lance, nothing felt unnatural. The linked fingers without a word, ground their hips together at a pleasurable rhythm, and found just the right amount of pressure to apply while kissing that got that both excited.

Lance unclasped their hands after a few minutes so he could better explore Keith’s body. Finger nails scraped lightly over his shoulder blades and down his upper arms, sending ripples of pleasure all the way to Keith’s toes. If it felt that good just to be touched on his arm, Keith thought, what would it feel like when they went further?

A particularly rough scratch on his back ripped a loud moan from him, and he threw his head back from the pain. Lance was quick to kiss at his throat, licking and sucking at his pulse point while his fingernails continued their work on Keith’s back. He was getting used to the pain, and even starting to find that he quite liked it.

“Lance,” he gasped, reflexively clenching his straddling legs tighter together. Lance bucked at the motion, letting out a low whine.

“Can I touch you?” he asked against Keith’s neck. He nodded, and while pressing a chaste kiss to a bruising spot, he brought a trembling hand to the front of Keith’s towel. He gave a few tentative rubs above the fabric before ripping past the knot and taking his member into his hand.

Keith gasped, panting at the feel of someone else's skin on his cock. Lance gave a few pumps, bringing it to full hardness, and Keith couldn't even tell what he was babbling at that point. It just felt so good, and he didn't want it to ever stop.

But Lance did stop, and before he could complain, Keith found himself on his back, Lance staring down at him hungrily.

He attacked Keith's neck again, which of course was enjoyable. Still, Keith's dick was twitching, begging for attention. Lowering himself, Lance licked over his collarbone, then his chest. He shuddered when Lance’s flattened tongue brushed over his nipple. He then spent a few seconds lathing around and on the nipple till it was hard; the feeling momentarily distracted Keith from the other part of him that was hard, and he was content to let Lance lick him all night.

Again, Lance disappointed him by trailing even lower with his tongue. He licked around his navel, nipped at his hip. It felt nice, and he jumped at the tickling sensation.

Then, Lance’s tongue met his dick, and he cried out.

"Jesus Christ!" He said. Fuck the handjobs, fuck the nipple play, those were nothing compared to the feeling of Lance's hot, wet mouth inching its way down his cock.

Lance hummed around him; Keith could imagine the smirk he was sporting. He leaned up from the pillow, the sight of Lance’s nose easing toward his base triggering a whimper from him.

Lance took one of Keith's hands in his own and brought it toward him, setting it on the back of his head.

"What?" Keith asked, panting. Lance sucked loudly and he groaned. His fingers raked through Lance's hair, and Lance gave a moan of his own. The vibrations were unlike anything Keith had ever felt and his hips jolted up, deeper into the heat.

Lance pulled back a bit, making a choking sort of noise. "Dude," he whined.

"Sorry," he said, awkwardly petting Lance’s head. "It just felt so good."

Lance grinned. "But of course. Look, you can control it this way," he pointed toward Keith's hand in his hair. "But no bucking hard. Otherwise, I'll have to restrain you."

The thought wasn't as unappealing as he was sure Lance was intending for it to be, and he flushed. Lance laughed. "Down, Keithy boy. We'll save that for later." Keith only nodded dumbly. Satisfied, Lance slid his mouth back over Keith's head, his tongue tracing over the vein while he hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

Keith didn't have to do much in the way of controlling: Lance knew what he was doing. Instead, he simply leant back and enjoyed the pleasure, his hand only indicating by sporadic tugs to Lance’s blunted curls that he was in a good state.

He didn't know how much time had passed, but he felt his end nearing.

"Lance," he groaned. "Get off, I'm gonna cum."

Lance slipped off halfway but kept sucking and bobbing over his head and part of his shaft. He lifted his eyes, blue looking darker than the night sky beneath the hood of his thick lashes. The look was Keith's reckoning, and he came with a shout of "Lance". His cum filled Lance's mouth, but he accepted the challenge and swallowed around Keith's dick before sucking and greedily accepting every last drop.

Keith slumped backward, spent. Lance quickly sidled up to his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"You good?" he asked with a smirk.

Keith gave a thumbs up.

"You know, sex is super good for athletes. If you set a record tomorrow, I expect full credit."

"I'll be sure they engrave your name on the trophy"

Lance nodded, humming happily—Keith almost thought he was purring. "That's all I’ve ever wanted: an award for most earth shattering blowjob!"

Keith turned his head to one side, then the next. "The earth’s still here, dumbass."

Lance sputtered. "You insult me! In my home! After I sucked you dry!"

Keith chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Come here," he pulled Lance closer to him for a quick kiss. He tasted salty, but it wasn't as gross as he'd thought. "Do you want me to do you?"

"Oh god more than anything. But, I don't have any condoms or lube or anything."

"I just meant return the favor," Keith blushed.

"Oh, you're cute," Lance nuzzled his nose with his. "Have you done it before?"

"No."

"Hm… you seem tired."

"But you're still hard," Keith said. Though Lance had tried to keep his lower half away from Keith, he could still feel it against his leg.

"This is true."

"Well, whatever you want, just tell me."

"Can I fuck your legs?"

"Huh?"

"Like, you just keep them pressed tight together," he trailed off.

"Oh, sure. Where should I be?"

"Here," he pulled at Keith's shoulder. "Get on your side. Then I'll be behind you."

"Okay…" he said, a bit unsure. Would it really be that enjoyable for Lance? Surely it wouldn't be like actual sex. Though, thinking about Lance’s incredible thighs... they certainly could be deemed fuckable—maybe he had the right idea.

Behind him, Lance was stroking himself, his breathing starting to pick back up. When he deemed himself ready, he slipped the head of his cock between Keith's legs, moaning.

"Jesus that's tight," he groaned, pushing forward.

"Sorry, do you want—"

"No no, it's perfect! You're perfect," he placed a quick kiss against the back of Keith's head. "I honestly won't even take super long."

He gave a few short thrusts to get a feel for the right movement. Keith wasn't expecting it to be arousing for him, but as Lance upped the pace and clutched Keith against his chest, panting heavily in his ear, his own spent cock hardened slightly, though he doubted he'd be able to come again. Lance’s dick was rubbing against his balls, another amazing sensation that tore small moans from him.

Lance reached around and took Keith's dick in his hand again, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Lance," he breathed.

"Keith," he growled. His thrusts were becoming wilder, out of rhythm. With a cry, he came, coating Keith's legs and the sheets with his cum. He kept working Keith's dick as he lazily humped against him till he was spent.

Lance's mouth was on his in seconds, then it was gone. He looked down to see Lance at his legs once again, eyeing his cum-speckled legs like they were a work of art.

"Beautiful," he sighed. Before Keith could comment, he pressed a kiss against his thigh, not minding the cum in the slightest. It wasn't gross, even when he moved to lap up each drop with loud slurps, biting and sucking after each spot was cleared.

"Fuck," Keith said, his cock begging for stimulation. He finally brought his own hand to it, stroking in the pattern he was most familiar with. Lance finished his task and looked up, mouth falling open in awe. He guessed by Keith's breathing that he was close, and he eagerly awaited it.

"Keith," he said.

"What?" His voice was a bit weak.

"Cum on my face."

The lewd request coupled with his begging eyes were all Keith could take. He came, even harder than before, though the amount of cum was much less. Still, it was enough to satisfy Lance who smiled while licking up the stray droplets close to his mouth. The cloudy white against his deep caramel skin... then the rich blue of his eyes.... Keith was done for. How could he look at Lance ever again after what they'd done?

Lance used his hand to wipe up the last of Keith's cum, sticking his fingers in his mouth and moaning around them.

Keith pulled him back up the bed for a heated kiss. They were both spent, and their sloppy makeout eventually slowed into soft kisses. Their breathing slowed and synced, and within minutes, they were asleep.

 

* * *

 

Keith awoke to a harsh knock. "Keith! You're gonna miss breakfast!"

He shot upright in bed, expecting a groggy Lance to be beside him. Instead, he was alone and naked, bruises on his thighs glaring up at him.

"One sec!" he yelled to his brother.

He slipped out of bed and threw on a tanktop and boxers. He opened the door partially to a cross-armed Shiro.

"You're late," he said.

"Where's Lance?" Keith asked.

"Allura makes them get up a bit earlier for stretching. He's already eaten breakfast and is probably on the track."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Why are you hiding behind the door?" Shiro asked, pushing against it.

Keith knew he looked a mess—the room did, too—so he pushed back. "I'm not hiding, I'm just not dressed."

"I'm your brother, who cares?" Shiro was stronger, and he entered the room. Keith was thankful that his boxers were long enough to cover the marks, though he knew his neck was surely incriminating.

Shiro looked disgusted with the room. "Yeesh, you boys better tidy up before we get a fine. Usually you're so neat." He saw the rumpled bedspread, the strewn clothes, and the opened window. "Well, get changed and let's eat. It's hot out, so I'd recommend not wearing your leggings."

"Right. Can you leave now?" Keith had his back to Shiro in an effort to hide his neck. He bent over to pick up his leggings, fully intending to wear them.

"What's on your back?" Shiro asked. He took a step forward. "And your arms?"

Keith froze. "Nothing."

"Keith, I'm an old man. I know those marks."

"Um..."

Shiro sighed loudly, then, to Keith's chagrin, shut the door. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not with you, and not now."

Shiro cleared his throat. "You used protection, I hope."

"I didn't have sex with him, geez."

"Well, I hope Lance was able to sleep somewhere comfortably. That wasn't very considerate of--"

Keith turned and stared at Shiro. "You think I kicked Lance out to hook up with some rando? What kinda person do you think I am?"

"Well, I—"

"I hooked up with Lance, Jesus!"

Shiro gaped. "What? What happened to 'I don't know what to talk about with him'?"

"This isn't the time."

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he? I didn't know he liked guys."

"Shiro. Look, it happened like a few hours ago. I haven't really had a chance to process it. When I do and if there's a problem, I'll let you know. Now can you please just let me get ready?"

Shiro hopped to his feet. "Of course. Well, the buffet closes in twenty, then we're all heading over. I'll see you then." He crossed the few steps to the door and left.

Keith took a quick shower and ate his usual protein bar: he had his race day routine and he wasn't going to let anything derail it. He slipped into his leggings then his school shorts, throwing on a hoodie over his tank. His shoes and some snacks were already packed in a small drawstring bag, so after putting on his slides, he was ready to go. At breakfast he had a glass of orange juice and a waffle while he sat alone, headphones in and blasting his pump-up playlist. He ignored Shiro's worried glances, as talking was not a part of his ritual.

The bus ride was quick, empty without the long distance runners—he assumed Allura had them walk over in the morning to wake themselves up. They unloaded and Keith followed the pack toward the track for the warmup. While Shiro led the rest in some stretches and quick exercises, Keith did as he always did, and simply ran.

 

* * *

 

It was clear to everyone that Lance was a wreck. He'd hated leaving Keith's side that morning, and the guilt had been eating at him since. He could barely keep down his breakfast, and his warmup had been going pitifully. He told Allura it was nerves, but she didn't believe him.

"Lance," her voice was calm, firm. "I need you to fix what's wrong. Since you're not telling me, I can't help you."

He shook his head. "I just... I think I need to talk to someone."

"Are they here? Or do you need to make a call?"

"They're here. Or at least they will be soon."

She nodded. "Alright. I don't want to put more pressure on you than necessary, but you're making the underclassmen nervous; they don't usually see you so frazzled, and even when you are you always pull through and inspire them. I need that Lance back, alright?"

"I'll get him back, coach. Just give me a few minutes."

With a wave, he jogged off toward Shiro and the others; he only had to talk to Keith to apologize for leaving. He was familiar with the feeling of being used, and he hoped that Keith wasn't thinking that that had been Lance's intent.

"Coach!" He called out. Shiro looked up then glanced away, flushing. Lance assumed then that he knew. "Where's Keith?"

Shiro turned about, then pointed at the hooded figure setting a quick pace on the track. "Over there. He does his own thing for warm ups."

"Thanks. I need to talk to him real quick," he moved to run past Shiro, but he was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Keith doesn't talk before races."

"It's important."

"He'll be upset if you throw off his routine."

"It'll only be a second."

"Can it wait till later?"

"I can't run like this, I'm dying over here!"

Shiro sighed—he was getting too old for high school dramas. "Fine. But if you do anything to upset him, today or any day, I will end you."

The threat wasn't doing well for Lance’s anxiety, so he only nodded, not trusting his voice, before taking off.

He had a tough time catching up to Keith, he just wasn't as fast. Eventually he did, however, and he tapped the man's shoulder to get his attention.

 

* * *

 

Keith's warmup had been going amazingly. Maybe Lance was on to something. He didn't get nervous before races, but he did get tense in anticipation. But, thanks to the previous night, he felt loose and agile, ready for the race. He honestly didn't even need the extra warmup, but he was a bit superstitious.

So when someone tapped his shoulder while he was clearly in the zone, he was understandably annoyed.

"What?" He snapped, ripping out his earbud.

Lance recoiled. "Oh, hey, sorry. Can we talk?"

"I'm warming up."

"I can see that," he frowned. "It'll just be a second."

Keith slowed to a stop. "What's up?"

They stepped off the track and onto the center grass. "I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" He panicked slightly. Did Lance regret their night? Was he sorry for it?

"For leaving you this morning. I tried to wake you up, but you would not budge," he chuckled uneasily. "I just didn't want you to think that I was just using you or anything. I really enjoyed spending time with you, and I'd like to do so again in the future."

Keith frowned. "Like... friends with benefits?"

Lance waved his arms frantically. "No no no! I mean, maybe something more... significant? We'd have to get to know each better, but I'd really like to take you out," he said. "Like on a date."

Keith laughed. "You seem so nervous. What happened to the suave Lance from last night?"

"There are a lot of different Lances, apparently."

"Well, I don’t see any harm in getting to know all of them." He glanced down--damn those legs! "And all of their shorts."

He smiled. "So you're not upset?"

"Of course not. It's race day. I don't do much in the way of thinking when I run."

"Ah. That's all I do is think! Maybe 'cause my runs are for so much longer... I have to think good stuff though, and I was feeling really guilty so I couldn't run and then Allura was like, 'you need to pump up the team', but like I couldn't even pump up myself, and I was stressing to the max! And now I'm still like super hungry ‘cause I couldn’t stomach that crappy hotel food, and I have to pee—"

"Lance," Keith put his hands on his shoulders. "Just breathe. There's nothing to worry about. We just need to run today. And then you can take me to that new alien movie."

He laughed. "Any other requests?"

"I like Thai food."

"I know the perfect spot," he smiled, putting his own hands on Keith's waist. "You look hot."

"Thanks."

"In both senses of the word. How the hell are you wearing pants?"

He flushed. "Well, maybe if someone hadn't left hickies on my fucking thighs I wouldn't be forced to wear them."

"Oops."

"And I'll take the hoodie off before my race, but I look like I got mauled by a cat."

"Meow?"

"And my neck... Jesus, maybe you're more like a shark."

"You'll just have to mark me as yours next time to get even, then," he winked.

"Careful what you wish for Pérez."

"I need to get back to Allura."

"Alright," he said, not letting go.

"Can we sit together during the other races?"

"Sure."

"And can I get good luck kisses for each of my events?" He stuck out his bottom lip and batted his lashes.

"We'll see."

"I'll take what I can get!" He pressed a quick kiss to Keith's lips then smiled. "I'll cheer for you on the podium, mullet."

"Right back at you."

 

* * *

 

 **Three Months Later**  

“'Lance Pérez, a senior transfer hailing from Havana, Cuba, earned multiple titles for THS this year. In the fall, he led the cross-country team to gold in the Texas 3A state championship, setting a school record with his impressive time. In the spring, after qualifying for his two specialty races at Regionals, he competed at State in both the 3200m and 1600m runs. He earned first place in both and set a state-wide record in the 3200. Recently, he accepted a full athletic scholarship to GT for track and field, and he says he is “honored to have been selected”. He sends his love to his family back in Cuba, and asks fellow classmates to “look out for me when I'm reppin' [sic] the homeland at the Olympics!” High hopes for someone so young, but we truly believe we'll see him in the upcoming games. In the meantime, he plans to study education and psychology in university and may also participate with the cross-country team if he has time between his classes, track, his boyfriend, and the Cuban national team’s running trials.’

“Blah blah blah… so many names I don’t even know!” Lance whined as he read over the school paper’s final story: a special on the graduating seniors.

“You skipped right to yours first?” Keith chuckled.

“Shush! Oh, here’s Hunk.” He cleared his throat. “'Hunk Garrett, a senior well known for leading the Silverwolves to second place in the football state championship game this past fall, also earned first for his impressive shot put throw in the track and field state meet, setting a school record. Many an underclassman received guidance from Hunk, as he often spent his free time offering free cooking lessons in the kitchen as well as tutoring in math and science. Hunk was accepted early admittance to GT and plans to study aerospace engineering. As for football, he says he may walk on to the team if he has the time.’

“Oh my god—Hunk’s coming to GT too?” Lance grinned. “This is gonna be a wild four years!”

“Keep going,” Keith insisted.

“Right, my bad. ‘Salutatorian Keith Kogane received his fair share of accolades during his four years at THS; the pinnacle of his track and field career also came this spring, where he took first at State in three of his four events, beating his PR for two and setting a state record for his 200m sprint. He has committed to run track at GT, and he will be attending on an academic scholarship. The 4.0 student hasn't yet decided what he wishes to study, though he is leaning towards biology or neuroscience. His next goal is to get a cat with his boyfriend.’

"Aw… babe that’s so sweet. Also—nerd alert!” Lance laughed. “But, I’m upset with this article! Pidge told me she’d include all of my best quotes in this piece!" Lance whined.

"Such as?"

"I was going on and on about how you're the awesomest boyfriend in all of Texas, nay, the world! And that it was because of me that you set that record!"

"I helped you too."

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Sure you did, pillow princess."

He huffed. "I am no princess."

"Sorry, queen."

He nodded. "Thank you. Now, your queen orders you to deliver my coffee with a kiss."

"No complaints here." He handed Keith the latte that he'd picked up for him before class then sat in his seat to Keith's left. Leaning over, he planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

He pulled back with a loud "muah", and it was fortunate that no one else was in homeroom yet, as it was a rather sickeningly sweet display of affection.

"Can't believe we're going to school together!" Lance sighed dreamily. "High school sweethearts to college lovebirds and then..." he waggled his eyebrows.

"High school sweethearts? We only started dating, like, the last two months of high school."

"I think the passion we've shown has more than made up for lost time. And the amount of times we've been caught by Shiro.... it's as if we've been dating for years!"

"We do have horrible luck with sneaking around..."

"And here we are, last day of high school... this is your last chance to dump me in favor of a summer fling. I hear those are all the rage."

He hummed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Lance’s. "You can be my summer fling. And my fall fling."

"Babe..." he whined. “I never thought I'd meet someone smoother than me!" He connected their lips. "I'll be your fling for every season then. A forever fling."

"Is that an oxymoron?"

"I'm _your_ oxymoron."

Keith laughed. "Forever."


End file.
